The present invention relates to a device for feeding a planar section, such as a wall element, in relation to one or more work stations.
Prior art devices of the above-mentioned type have a complicated design and construction and are difficult, if not totally impossible, to switch rapidly and easily for handling planar sections of different heights or distances between the upper portion and lower portion. Further, prior art constructions lack the possibility of simple adjustment of the height of the planar section or the distance between the upper portions and the lower portion.